Reptile VS Aeon Calcos
Reptile VS Aeon Calcos '''is the third episode of Wolverine-Man's first season. It pits Reptile from the Mortal Kombat series against Aeon Calcos from the Soulcalibur series. Description The last of the Saurians clashes with the Spartan-turned-reptilian in an action-packed duel to the end. But which reptilian warrior will prevail: Mortal Kombat's or Soulcalibur's? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Reptile.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Aeon Calcos.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''Shao Khan's arena Countless spectators that had come to see the battle between two savage beasts roared in excitement from their seats in the coliseum. One of Emperor Shao Kahn's warriors was to face of against a proud Spartan soldier turned monstrous. '''Aeon Calcos '''hissed at the spectators. The cheering noises annoyed him to no end. "So you don't like crowds, huh?" A mysterious voice asked him. The one who had spoke to Aeon then revealed himself: It was a humanoid lizard. It was '''Reptile. Aeon gave off a hiss before drawing out his trusty axes, Ktinos and Anthropos. He would enjoy killing Reptile in cold blood and consuming his soul to regain the humanity he had lost so long ago. The two reptilian warriors got ready for Mortal Kombat. LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! Reptile abruptly spewed a sickly green acid at Aeon, but Aeon dodged it. Aeon raced toward Reptile and swung one of his axes to decapitate Reptile. Unfortunately for Aeon, Reptile jumped back. He then caught Aeon off guard by punching him in the face before curling himself into a ball and ramming into Aeon like Sonic the Hedgehog. Taking a deep breath, Aeon released a blast of flames from his mouth aimed directly at Reptile. Reptile barely avoided the blast of flames. Aeon then swung his tail and knocked Reptile down. Aeon tried to plunge his axes into Reptile's chest to end the fight, but Reptile rolled out of the way. Reptile then spat more acid at Aeon. It hit him on the shoulder, causing him to roar in pain and drop his weapons. Reptile then punched Aeon in the stomach. He punched him two more times in the same area before delivering an uppercut to Aeon's lower jaw with enough force to not only send him flying into the air, but crack it. Aeon crashed onto his back. Reptile then unstrapped a large battle axe from his back and tried to plunge it into Aeon's downed body, but Aeon rolled out of the way. Reptile tried to plunge into Aeon's chest, but Aeon caught him off guard by blasting flames from his mouth and into Reptile's face. As Reptile howled in pain and dropped his axe, Aeon retrieved his weapons and plunged one of his axes into Reptile's stomach. Reptile let out a "hurk!" as he spit out green blood on the ground. Blood flowed out from Reptile's stomach, but he wouldn't give up. He punched Aeon in the face, forcing him to move back. As Reptile pulled the axe out of his stomach and threw it to the floor, he snapped Aeon's lower jaw off with his bare hands, then stuck his fingers deep into Aeon's eyesockets until his eyes burst. Afterwards, he slammed Aeon down hard on his already battered head, breaking the skull from the side. But from this attack, Aeon was only dazed... because Mortal Kombat logic. Seeing his opponent in this state, things suddenly darkened and Reptile spat acid at Aeon's face, causing the skin to melt. He then raced toward him, grabbed his head and vertically ripped it in half with his bare hands. Aeon collapsed, lifelessly. Reptile had won. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... REPTILE! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man